Tales of Three Worlds
by PBKC
Summary: Something went royally screwy in the Tower of Rem so now the TotA characters are in Sylvarant! Why? we'll explain if you read and review . KC: humor. Bucky: Idea. ToSxTotA crossover. BEING RE-WRITTEN AND UPDATED HOPEFULLY SOON.
1. One, Two, Three

_**Edit January, Saturday, 31, 2009 - We're working on this slowly, but at the moment its being re-written. This is the first chapter rewrite, and we shall re-write the 2nd and 3rd chapters and then later post the 4th. Sorry about the wait everyone!**_

Bucky: My idea

KC: I'm just helping

Bucky: please, on KC's profile it says "bug the editor to get her to fix problems", sadly said editor doesn't want to read anything that the both of us have worked on.

KC: so if you find anything you want to complain about, too bad for you.

Bucky: or you could just leave a nice review or PM.

KC: reviews are fun, I like reviews. Review, or don't I don't care, but just remember. YOU HAVE THE POWER!

Bucky: now here's Samtar with the disclaimer.

Samtar: ...

KC: there you have it folks, now read on.

Warning: KC and PB are not to be sued for destroyed brain cells if they happen...which they shouldn't

KC: I blame her!

* * *

Luke gripped Asch's sword in his hand. He tugged it towards himself, a scowl marring his face. "Dammit! For the last time, I will be doing it!"

"No you stupid replica! I already said, stay away!" Asch pulled firmly on his sword, the sword slipping out of Luke's grasp. The red head replic fumbled for a better grip on the sword, "Listen to me, you're the original! I should be the one to…"

"Are you in that much of a hurry to die?!" Asch snarled at his replica.

"I…I don't want to die anymore than you do!" Luke stuttered.

"Then just shut up and let me do this!"

"No! I'm just a replica. I'm going to do this!" Luke dived for Asch's sword. The original took a step back as Luke wrapped a hand over the hilt of the sword. Luke drew the sword and faced the replicas. He raised held the sword up and yelled, "Replicas, I will be the one to die with you!"

"You stupid idiot." Asch shook his head in exasperation staring at his replica.

"NO!" Tear ran for the look a-likes a hand rising to rest on her chest as Guy moved to block her path to the two redheads.

"Stubborn idiot." Guy muttered as Natalia gasped and took a step forward. Jade blocked her way with a shake of his head and the princess stopped in her tracks. Anise stood rock still, fear etched into her eyes as Luke gasped and fell on to one knee, one of his hands fading from view. His eyes widened and he felt his heart skip a beat as he felt another hand join his left one, the one still visible.

"Stupid replica." Asch muttered adding his own energy to Luke's, forcing the replica to stand as the original kept a firm grip on his sword in Luke's hand. Luke steadied himself gritting his teeth against the force that was leaving his body and moving through it, glad his hand had reappeared. Both look a-likes stood like this, side-by-side, both hands on the sword for a few seconds as the replicas gave their energy.

"I think its working Master!" Mieu cried, face creased with a giant smile. However as soon as those words left the small chegals mouth an energy induced tremor shook the room. Asch was thrown back, his grip ripped from the sword.

"Asch!" Luke look back at his look a-like, fear swirling in his eyes. He tensed his jaw and tore his eyes from Asch, focusing on his hyper resonance. Luke gasped as the jewel within him pulsed, eyes wide and his jaw gapping at the sudden immense pain ripping through him.

"Luke!" Tear, Guy, Natalia and Anise cried and rushed over, Jade following at a much slower and calmer pace. As the group hit an invisible line a bright light enveloped them. The light was gone almost as quickly as it had come.

Asch groaned and rubbed his head as he stood up, using a beam to support his weight. He looked around not seeing any of the others. He sighed and walked over to where his sword lay, picking it up and fingering the hilt.

"Stupid replica. I'm knew you'd screw up." Asch looked up at the sky, eyes widening and a slight smile crept across his face. There was no longer any of the purple tint that the miasma carried.

"Or did you?"

* * *

Luke groaned as he came to, where he didn't know. All he remembered was pain and a bright light then nothing. He did however feel cold of the surface he was lying on. Luke groaned again and sat up, brushing a few stray hairs away from his face.

"Where...am I?" Luke rubbed his head. He could feel the start of a headache pulsing painfully, probably from the dust in the room. He looked around the room, noticing the walls were bookshelves that reached from floor to ceiling and were overflowing with soft and hard cover books a like. There was a strange apparatus made of silver and blue material that glowed and was sitting in the middle of the room. The room itself appeared to be a large library of sorts, with a golden light filtering in from somewhere above.

"Am...I alive?" Luke frowned as he stared at each of his friends that were exploring the three doors in the room.

"Well now this seems like a nice little mess you've gotten us all into." Jade said across from Luke, looking into one of the many books that lined the shelves. He closed the book and threw it at Luke. The book hit the centre Luke's forehead, giving him an even bigger headache and a bruise to match.

"Ow that hurt!" Luke leaned back, raising a hand to his forehead.

"Exactly." Jade smiled.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" Luke stared sourly at Jade, a slight pout on his lips.

"Well you wanted to find out if you were alive didn't you?" Jade smiled in that unsettling way of his, "And now that you know, what should we do to get out of here?" Luke growled and looked around, his eyes showing his confusion.

"Are we in a library?" the replica wondered outloud.

"An old one maybe?" Anise mumbling as she leaned down to feel the crack between on of the doors and the floor.

"Or an abandoned one?" Tear mumbled from across the room.

"Perhaps, but regardless of where we are, we need to find a way out...we've already lost Guy..." Jade's voice was solemn. Luke paled quiet a few shades.

"Y-you mean he's..." Luke began but averted his gaze to the ground clenching his fist, the words caught in his throat.

"...obsessing over the machine in the middle of the room instead of looking for an exit? Why yes!" Luke looked up at Jade, a shocked expression on his face.

"Jerk." the replica muttered.

"Come back over here Jade! Its fantastic! I need your help with figuring out what this machine is!" Jade looked over to Guy and pushed his glasses on his nose.

"I'm busy at the moment, but in due time I will."

"I feel a breeze coming through this door Master!" Mieu cried bobbing in front of the biggest door visible.

"Yeah, I feel the breeze here but not in front of the other doors." Anise said as she stood and walked over to Jade and Luke who still seemed to find it alright to sit on the dusty floor.

"Are you planning on sitting down there all day Luke? Or do you plan on joining us bipeds?" Luke stood up slowly mumbling under his breath about Colonels that needed to get sticks out of their asses.

"So it seems that this is the only exit. What should we do?" Tear asked as she too joined the group dragging Natalia from what she thought was a Fairy Tail book.

"But I want to read the book!" Natalia whimpered flapping her arms and gripping the book with one hand.

"Lets try busting through it." Luke suggested as he finished brushing himself off. He turned to face the door and backed up, nodding his head in determination.

"That just might work..." Jade trailed off. Luke ran towards the door and attempted to do a flying kick on the door, but ended up in a swearing heap on the floor.

"...if the door was a little less thick." Jade shrugged.

"Oh and you decided to say this AFTER I kicked the door bastard!" Luke swore under his breathe.

"Oh I'm sorry, but my mind does seem to be going in my old age." Jade smiled as Luke rolled his eyes and rubbed his pulsing foot. 'There's going to be a bruise there tomorrow' the redhead thought sourly.

"There's no use in trying to break through it like that." Tear knocked on the door with the back of her fist, her face thoughtful, "Its too solid."

"Well we can't just sit here and do NOTHING!" Luke screamed and began attacking the door once again, trying to not use his injured foot.

"I'll help too Master!" Meiu cried as he head butted the door.

"Yes. It could take hours, days, months, years..." Jade began to ramble on as he looked around at the oddly bright room.

"That would be really bad." Anise whined. Luke fired a kick at the door as someone opened it up from the outside, a look of complete and utter shock on the other's face.

"WAH!" Luke ended up kicking the person who had opened the door, and in turn knocked the brown haired youth into a silver haired women.

"Or it could only take a few seconds." Jade mused.

"LLOYD!" the silver haired lady yelled.

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT PROFESSOR!" the red-clad teen threw his hands in front of his face to ward off an attack. An auburn haired man grabbed a blond and pulled her away from the door as the silver haired women and the one named Lloyd crashed into a silver haired boy.

"OW! Watch were you going Lloyd!" the silver haired boy cried.

"It wasn't my fault!" Lloyd pleaded as a black haired women in purple clothes twitched while she pulled the silver haired boy from the mess.

"You might want to watch out. You know better to stand behind Lloyd when he opens a door, or anything for that matter. Remember what happened when he opened that strange looking chest?" the black haired women reminded the silver haired boy as the silver haired women detached herself from Lloyd and whacked him on the head.

"Whose fault was it then?!" she roared.

Luke stepped forward with a sheepish expression on his face, "Um, I'm sorry. I just wanted to get out and..."

WHACK! SLAP! BONK! BANG BANG BANG! Luke had nice large swirls for his eyes. He fell back onto the ground in the Tower, eagle spread.

"It seems you've knocked our friend out. Oh well." Jade shrugged his shoulders. Anise, Tear, and Natalia had nice large sweat drops at Jade's and the women's behaviour.

"Three...two..." those with the silver haired women backed up, as if sensing impending doom. The women's bangs were covering her face.

"...one..." the women just about exploded on the Auldrant gang.

"WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO GET OUT OF SUCH A HISTORICAL TREASURY?!"

"BECAUSE WE WERE LOCKED IN!" Anise cried. A silent moan was heard from the silent, or really not so silent, form of Luke.

"Luke. Wake up." Tear stepped forward to leaned down and shake Luke's shoulder.

"I'm up, I'm up." Luke groaned rubbing his head as he sat up. He winched as he rubbed over the sore spots, "Whatever hit me must have been a really big." he mumbled.

WHACK!!

"ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT?!" the silver haired lady stood with her hands on her hips glaring down at Luke.

"Lets just hope he doesn't insult her cooking." the silver haired boy muttered.

"GENIS!" WHACK!! The boy sported a large red mark on his face. Lloyd looked away and pretend to be interested in the bushes growing by the path, as the blond stared in horror.

"Wow, it's a new record." the purple clad women shook her head.

"Indeed." the auburn haired man mumbled.

"Professor. Please don't hurt them." the blond clasped her hands in front of her and looked at the silver haired women.

"I'm going to go join Guy at the machine now." Luke stood up and pointing to Guy and beginning to walk that way as well.

"I MUST SEE THIS MACHINE!!" A silver and orange blur rushed past Luke and knocked him to the ground once again. Guy was soon joined by someone in his ranting.

"FANTASTIC!" Guy grinned widely.

"Isn't it?!" the silver haired women cried as her blues shined.

"I wonder what kind of machine it is! I've never seen anything like it before!"

"Neither have I, but I would assume that it would be magitechnology."

"Magitechnology? What is that?"

"How can you not know what magitechnology is?!" both groups stared at the two tech-freaks.

"Here." Luke looked up to see a hand in front of his face. He reached up and grabbed it. Lloyd pulled him up, a grin on the youths face.

"So, who are you guys?" Lloyd released the redheads hand as Luke blinked.

"I'm Luke, um. The guy wearing the blue military outfit is Jade Curtiss, the brown haired lady is Tear Grants, the two blonds are Guy Cecil and Natalia Luzu Kimlasca Lanvaldear, and the black haired girl is Anise Tatlin. Who are you?" Luke questioned Lloyd.

"I'm Lloyd Irving." Lloyd answered. He pointed to each of his comrades as he named them, "The man wearing purple is Kratos Aurion, the black haired lady is Sheena Fujibayashi, Colette Burnel is the blond in the Priest outfit, and Genis and Raine Sage are the two elves in our group."

"Elfs?" Luke mused to himself, a confused look on his face.

"Meiuuuuu."

"What is it Meiu?" Luke adverted his mind from what Lloyd had said about his two comrades being elves, and stared down at the blue creature. Meiu opened his mouth to speak but was beaten to it as Colette squealed.

"He's so cute!" Colette bounced on the heels of her feet and crouched down beside Meiu, her blue eyes bright. Lloyd moved an inch away from the blond as Sheena and Kratos both stared either nervously or impassively at the group.

"There's two of them…" Genis mumbled as he came to stand beside Lloyd, his eyes following his sister and Guy through the door to the Tower of Mana.

"Don't worry Genis. I'm sure the Professor is fine." Lloyd tried to reassure his friend.

"We'll never get her out of Ruin Mode." Genis stared dejectedly at Lloyd as the red-clad swordsman tensed and took a step away from the Tower.

"Crap!" the brown-haired teen swore.

"Ruin...Mode?" Luke looked between the two confused. Genis looked towards the redhead.

"It's what Raine does every time we come across a Ruin or a machine she hasn't seen before, and when we're aren't in danger." Genis sighed and tugged at his hair. He stared at the sky as if to ask the heavens, "Why my sister? Why?"

"Don't worry. Guy will back off soon enough once he gets a good look at her." Luke nodded confidently and Genis only stared at Luke as if he had a few screws loose.

Back with Guy and Rain.

"Or it could be an Oracle Stone. Yes, I think that's what it is." Raine grinned as she slapped her fist into her open palm.

"Oracle Stone? What's that...AHHH!!" Guy had looked up at the person he had been talking to, having just noticed they were female.

"What is it?" Raine turned to look at Guy, who was shaking like a leaf on the ground.

"I was wondering when he was going to do that." Anise sighed.

"That isn't nice Anise." Tear scolded the black-haired child.

Anise shrugged and smiled cutely, "Well it is true."

"Maybe someone should save him." silence followed Natalia's statement.

"Nah." the girls agreed with each other.

Guy backed away from Raine at a breakneck pace and tried to dart out of the Tower but ended up tripping over the discarded book Jade had thrown earlier. Raine could only blink at the others actions.

"Well...maybe we won't have to worry about Ruin Mode as much as I thought." Genis's dry voice poked its way into Guy's ears.

"R-ruin M-mode?" Guy questioned from his spot on the floor, staring at Genis.

"He has a phobia of girls." Luke explained for his friend as Guy smiled nervously and then looked back at the still confused Raine.

"Only when they sneak up on me!" Guy defended himself as Raine came over to them.

"I didn't sneak up on..."

"AHHH!!" Guy bolted up and scrambled back closer to the door. Raine narrowed her eyes and was about to take a step forward when she noticed The Book which Guy had tripped on. Her eyes widened, then narrowed at those she did not now.

"Who. put. this. book. on. the. floor?" Raine hissed as she picked The Book up. The Auldrant group pointed towards Jade. Jade only shrugged.

"I needed something to prove Luke was alive, and I was too far away to smack him. I feared my old bones wouldn't take the strain." Jade fixed his glasses. Now Raine wasn't the only one twitching.

"Humph. Old my ass."

"Did you say something Mr. Kratos?" Colette looked at the auburn haired man.

"No. I did not."

"Oh." Colette grinned.

"Though I would like to know how these people got into a sealed area." Kratos lingered his hand over the hilt of his blade.

"Yes." Raine looked at the group with an odd look in her eye.

"Don't even think about it Raine!" Genis shouted as in walked in and beside his sister, a glare on his face.

"My my, are we getting defensive now? Oh well." Jade shrugged, "If we want to avoid a battle we ought to explain. Guy, do the honours."

"WHY? Why always me?!" the blond cried out.

"Just speak up already Guy!" Natalia scoled the swordsman.

"And look at what you're doing Natalia! You're reading some stupid fairy tale book!"

"Fairy Tale?" Raine's eyebrows furrowed, "Let me see it."

Natalia looked up at the women whose hand was held out for the book, the other one resting on her hip. She bowed her head, lips trembling, and passed the book dejectedly. Raine eyes widened, and her jaw dropped.

"You THINK this is a Fairy Tale?!" she roared, eyes leaking anger.

"What is it then Professor?" Lloyd asked as he, Colette, Sheena and Kratos walked in.

"Its getting quiet crowded in isn't it?" Jade commented. Tear glared at the Colonel, wondering how he could think such a thing when they might have to fight they're way out. Wait, this WAS the Colonel.

"It's the Legend of Mithos!" Raine steamed.

"Legend? But it sounded like a Fairy Tale..." Natalia's eyes widened as Raine marched over to where the book had been in the first place, only found because of the book missing in one of the shelves.

"No. It's a very old legend. Mithos was the savour of the Karhlan War. If you people don't know that, then you are obviously not from either World." Kratos pointed out in his blunt way. The six from Auldrant stared at the others, wondering why Kratos had said "either World"

"Not from either World...how can that be?" Sheena wondered out loud, her fingers resting on her chin.

"Lets ask them." Kratos stared at the six with a pointed glare, his hand grasping the hilt of his sword. Lloyd rested his hands on the hilts of his blades, wondering how the Auldrant group got

into the Tower of Mana without the key, and why they were locked in.

"Well, all I know was that we were in the Tower of Rem, trying to get rid of the Miasma..."

"LUKE!" Guy was the only one of the Auldrant group to not shout at their red head comrade.

"No, no go on Luke." Guy urged.

"Well, since you already started, there isn't any reason for you to stop. Guy," Jade smiled at Guy as Guy's ears literally perked up, "You can do the next one." The Colonel smiled widely as the blond groaned at the Colonels oh so kind offer.

"There was a bright light in the Tower, and then..." Luke gulped, "...a searing pain, all through my body," Luke looked down at his hand periodically, eyes wide with the fear of what had happened, "...then we just kind of woke up here..." Luke finished lamely sensing his comrades urging him to keep mostly quiet. Kratos grumbled under his breath, and in a flash he stood before Luke, his sword point at his throat.

"I suggest a longer and detailed explanation."

"Mr. Kratos!" Colette shouted and clasped her hands in front of her.

"Kratos!" Lloyd shouted at his mentor.

"Kratos." Raine sighed.

"The idiot." Sheena rested a hand on her forehead.

"Oh boy." Genis mumbled.

"UGH!" Luke moaned as he grabbed his head and fell forward, Kratos dropping his sword to catch the ailing teen.

"Luke!"

"Is it Asch?!" Luke groaned and passed out, Kratos looking quite annoyed at having become a

support stand..

"Kratos." The auburn haired man nodded, and lifted Luke onto his shoulder, stooping to grab his blade and to sheath it. He turned around and walked right out the door, both groups following with Raine at the head.

"Where are you taking Luke!" Guy ran after the mercenary.

"I suggest you tell us where you're taking our comrade, and if you do anything funny, we will kill you." Jade stated as he followed the group. Raine turned on her heel and stomped over to the Colonel. She pointed at Luke.

"That boy needs medical attention, and I can NOT give it to him in the Tower of Mana so we are taking him to Hima. It just so happens we have something to do there as well. And also, you and your comrades are not in the position to be telling our group that you would kill US if WE did anything funny, when we should be the ones saying so, as NO one could have gotten into The Tower of Mana without the Key!" Jade took a step back as Raine turned on heel once again.

"Fair enough." the Auldrant group just stood with gapping mouths. It had been said more than once, but not in that attention grabbing way. There was no way to get into the Tower without that key, and they had done so. That would mean...

"We've been transported here from our world through the Tower of Rem." Tear mumbled to herself.

"Did you say something Tear?" Natalia questions and Tear shook her head.

* * *

KC: remember to review. You have the power! Use it!

Bucky: review or we'll hit you with Samtar! and if you like it, review or you won't get more.

KC: and if you're wondering Samtar is the mallet.

Bucky: REVIEW TO FIND OUT WHAT HIS NAME STANDS FOR!


	2. Night Time Worries

**Bucky: thank you reviewing!**

**KC: if you didn't, then we don't know if you like it or not. **

**Bucky: its a freaking record!**

**KC: for you.**

**Bucky: I'm gonna go huddle in a corner.  
**

**KC: theres a corner there, and there, and over here, and over there, in fact theres four of them! because this room is a square.**

**Bucky: -stare at you blankly- and heres Samtar with the disclaimer, that isn't going to be put up in other chapters!  
**

**Samtar: ...**

**Bucky: he's a mallet people. his name means Stuffed Amazing Mallet...you have to quest the rest. and he said we didn't own either TotA or ToS!**

**KC: either way, on with the story. **

* * *

Through the on so wonderful method of quick jumping for our readers only, with very few bumps and bruises from the monsters they had seen and fought our group of travelers reached Hima in a few hours.

"I told you I can walk already!" Luke yelled angrily at Kratos who still was giving him support.

"Even so you have been getting a number of headaches since we left The Tower Of Mana, and they just seem to make you unsteady." Raine said eyeing Luke suspiciously. Guy looked towards Luke in worry and inquisitively. Jade looked around the area, noting every tree, and trying to find things that could be used as land marks in case he and his group needed to escape. The only thing he had seen so far was a destroyed purple building far off in the distance.

"Were almost there. I can see the town from here." Colette said as she grinned and pointed towards the town before bounding off into the direction.

"Come back Colette!" Lloyd and Genis cried as they ran after her.

"Ahh too be young again..." The Colonel said smirking awkwardly. Everyone shot him a blank look as a cold wind blew carrying sand and a bird cawed off in the distance.

"Does he always do that?" Sheena whispered over to Anise.

"Yeah its best just to keep walking and ignore him." The group soon reached the large slant that lead up to the little village, a few of them, who had never seen it, gapped at the sight. Meiu being one of them, had the most wonderful pleasure of being Caption Obvious.

"Look! Look! We're here master!!" Meiu squeaked happily. Luke groaned.

"Will you stop being so annoying! You're giving me a headache!" Luke grumbled at the small creature in front of him.

"Sorry master..." Meiu said looking at the dirt beneath his feet, as Noishe, who had found the group after they had left the Tower of Mana, nudged him and whimpered. Mieu smiled up at the giant "dog".

"Are you people _sure_ it's a dog?" Kratos only looked at Jade blankly as Luke recoiled and cried out in pain, grabbing his head with his free hand.

"Not again." Guy whispered, "Maybe its Asch?" he mumbled.

(Stu... cla... where ar...ou... sig... extream... off!)

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? I got the insult, but thats about it!" Luke managed to get out before the connection was cut and his muscles went slack. Kratos grunted as he had to support both himself and the dead weight.

"Luke? Was it Asch?" Tear asked. Luke only groaned in something that could be taken for a yes or a no. Raine looked at the Auldrant group, her eyes narrowed, and motioned to Kratos to go on. Kratos, wanting to have Colette in his sight, starting trudging up the path. He narrowed his eyes, annoyed, and picked Luke up, who was at this point to out of it to fight back. Kratos was soon at the entrance to the Inn, looking around for the other members of their group who had run off.

"Now." Raine turned to those that were left, Sheena at her side, "Why does Luke keep getting those headaches, and who is Asch?" the group of five didn't look at her, Jade looking at Guy.

"I'm not explaining it! I refuse!" Guy crossed his arms and walked up the path. Raine turned her gaze back to the remaining four once Guy had gone, and was no longer in sight.

"Well?" Jade sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Asch is a...twin brother of Luke's and they have a connection, due to an accident. I would assume the headaches are from the fact that the connection is so far stretched. It is also quite strenuous on his body." Raine crossed her arms.

"How far." the Auldrant group looked at Jade, as he pushed his glasses up of his nose more.

"We're not sure. We assume we were transported into the Tower of Mana from our...country."

"I see." Raine uncrossed her arms, as she and Sheena walked up the path, expecting the Auldrant group to follow them, which they did after a exchanged look between them all.

OoOoO

When everyone reached the Inn, Raine darted upstairs mumbling something under her breath about a spell and a person. Everyone else waited in the lobby, where Kratos, still holding Luke, was talking with the Inn Keeper about rooms.

"We won't have enough room for everyone, my daughter doesn't want anyone up there." Kratos sighed.

"Yes I know, but once Raine does her job, there will be no reason to keep paying costumers out." The Inn Keeper shook his head.

"We'll see when your friend comes down then, won't we." Kratos nodded. Lloyd gritted his teeth.

"But our friend needs to rest!" The Inn Keeper looked at Lloyd with a solemn look.

"I know I know, but I can't rent those rooms out yet. Just wait a little." Lloyd clenched his fists but nodded his head.

"Don't worry. It won't be for long. I normally recover really quickly." Luke smiled weakly. Lloyd looked at him and smiled.

"..." Kratos closed his eyes and sighed, shifting his weight around a bit so that he could hold Luke a little easier.

"So many headaches that drain your energy like this probably isn't good for you body, and it will slow down your recovery time." Tear stated from the back of the Auldrant group. Kratos opened an eye to look at her and nodded, closing said eye when Lloyd and Luke exchanged a glance.

"Yes. Luke you need to get some sleep, or else you'll end falling asleep in the middle of a battle, then Guy will have to come and save you." Jade fixed his glasses as Luke glared at him.

"Ye...hey!" Guy shouted at Jade, looking quite upset.

"Or maybe that man holding you there. He seems to be the type to come to your rescue." Luke looked disgusted while Kratos twitched. 'That man will be in pain very soon' Raine choose the moment Kratos thought this to bound down the stairs.

"The treatment worked." the Auldrant grouped looked confused, while the others looked relieved. A brown haired man and girl followed after them, the girl giving a grin to the Inn Keeper, the man bowing his head and both walking out the door. The Inn Keeper rubbed the back of his head.

"So, you want those rooms now?" Raine nodded.

"Yes sir." she took some number of glad out and placed it on the counter, while the Inn Keeper took the money.

"Your rooms are upstairs, and you people," the Inn Keeper pointed to the Chosen's group, "are downstairs." The Inn Keeper looked at the whole group, his gaze resting fully on the Auldrant group. He didn't mention anything as Rain nodded and thanked him, while others headed upstairs.

As they entered the room Luke moaned in pain. Yet another wonderful headache.

"What the hell is up with him?" Luke whined.

(Replica! What the hell? Where the hell did you get blasted off to that it takes this much energy to contact you?!)

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" the Sylvarant group looked at one another.

(Whatever just tell me where you are and I'll come meet you this is taking way too much energy for my liking)

"We're in a town called Hima I'm not too sure what large city that its closest to..." Sheena paled, mumbling something under her breath.

(Damn it replica!... I'll just have to search a map... bu... jus... stupi...)

Luke rubbed his head and groaned.

"..." Kratos placed him on a bed, as Luke's friends rushed to his side.

"Asch...coming. Looking...map. Energy...too...much." Luke gasped out before he passed out. Tear's eyes widened at what Luke had said.

"No, no. Asch can't come here." Tear whispered as Guy and Natalia gave her a strange look. She looked back at them as Anise and Jade looked at her as well.

"We're...we're...

"Just say it already. It won't get easier the longer you want." Tear looked at Kratos and gulped. She turned her gaze back to her friends.

"We're not in our own world." Silence threatened to crush the room. The Chosen's group looked at one another, the same thought crossing all of there minds. 'What the hell? There's three worlds?!'

"...I think its best if we leave you six alone for now, but please, do not leave. If you really are not in your own world, then its best to stay with someone that knows the area." Raine looked at them all, and pulled her younger brother out, as Kratos pulled Colette and Lloyd away and Sheena had already gone once Raine had started talking.

The five awake beings of the Auldrant group, being alone now, looked at each other, Jade looking bored with the whole thing.

"I suspected as much when that women Raine told us that no one could get into the Tower of Mana without that key. We must have been transported there thanks to Luke's hyper resonence. But why Asch isn't here with us, is a mystery indeed." Guy crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, while Natalia and Tear sat on the closet bed to Luke. Anise stood over Luke's bed, worry etched into her face.

"He'll be alright though, right?" Natalia and Tear looked at Anise, then Jade, who nodded his head.

"I would think so. Its not like we're two worlds away now is it." oh, if only these people knew of Tethe'alla. Then their way of thinking would change, oh so much.

OoOoO

"Three worlds! Three?!"

"Quiet Lloyd, you'll let them know." Raine whacked Lloyd as she paced around the room. Colette sat on a bed, twirling her thumbs and looking worried.

"Professor...do you think Luke will be alright? It sounded like something was hurting him." Thank you for being caption obvious Colette. (A/N yes, Bucky really hates Colette, but she does try not to be too mean and give her a fair chance...most times) Raine nodded her head.

"Yes, yes I think he will. He has a strange connection with a 'twin' of his. Though I doubt it really is a twin. That man...Jade, he paused right before he said it." Sheena nodded her head from her position against the wall, holding her cards in hand.

"It sounded as if they're covering something up, and in their case, if they really do come from another world, then I don't blame them." The group shuffled a bit, an awkward silence filling the room. Genis looked down at the floor, counting the grains of wood he could see, Lloyd looked at the walls to see if he could spot patterns, Colette sat there looking oblivious, but was really worried about everyone and thinking about saying sorry for being born so that Sheena didn't have to be there in the first place

"But what could have transported them here?" Lloyd looked at Raine, almost sad that his pattern hunting had to end, but glad that it ended before he went insane.

"They mentioned something about a 'Tower of Rem'. Maybe it's something like the Tower of Mana." the group stared at Lloyd. He edged away from everyone and looked at them, a bewildered expression settled on his face.

"What?!" Lloy cried. Raine, Sheena, Colette and Genis only stared, Kratos his eyes closed.

"He said something that could be smart."

"It's a miracle."

"Good job Lloyd!"

"Its not a 'good job', he might be finally using his brain." Raine, Sheena, Colette and Genis all said.

"Hey!" Lloyd looked annoyed at his friends. He crossed his arms and looked at the ground. Raine sighed and shook her head.

"Lloyd, you might be onto something." Lloyd perked up.

"Really?" Raine nodded her head, one hand on it.

"Though I wonder what 'Rem' means in their world."

"Are we even sure that they come from a different world? What if they just come from a place thats really far separated from the rest?" Raine glared at her brother.

"Genis." the boy held his arms out in front of him, in hopes of keeping his sister away, face panicked.

"I was just saying!" Kratos placed a hand on his forehead.

"I'm sure if where these people are from, were somewhere in either Sylvarant or Tethe'alla, someone would have been able to find them, and then they wouldn't mention large cities, unless there are large cities in Tetha'alla." Sheena shuffled her feet a bit.

"There are a few large cities in Tethe'alla, but I'm not sure if they're from there. Our best bet would be to ask them the name of their World." the others nodded.

"Maybe Lloyd should ask Luke when he wakes up?"

"Why me?" Genis looked at Lloyd blankly.

"You won't beat around the bush."

"Beat around the bush? Whats that?" Genis and Raine slapped their foreheads.

"Lloyd, you're so stupid."

"I thought I taught you better."

"I can't help it that I can't pay attention in class!"

"Though you do seem quick to pick up on the swords." Lloyd rubbed the back of his head and grinned at the small praise from Raine.

"But your footwork still stinks."

"Hey!" Sheena smiled and shook her head.

"I think everyone ought to be heading to bed now. We still have to release the seal tomorrow." Lloyd nodded his head, everyone looking solemn.

"Then off to the Tower of Salvation." Kratos nodded and stepped out of the rooms. Everyone else crawled into bed, tossing bags and gear to the ground in somewhat organized piles.

"Good night everyone!" Colette walked out of the rooms once the lights were turned off, and the soft sound of snoring was the only thing to be heard besides her own heartbeat. She closed the door behind her quietly, hoping that she wouldn't wake anyone up. Colette stopped when she heard another door open upstairs. She peered up to see bright red hair, and a small blue bundled following said red hair. She ducked down behind the stairs and swallowed her breath.

"Master, where are you going?" a half hearted grunted reply was all Colette heard.

"Master?"

"I'm going for a walk."

"Can I come with you Master?" Colette smiled softly. 'It seems Meiu really cares about Luke...at least I think its Luke...it does sound like him...'

"It's a free country...I think." Colette muffled her giggle. She saw the door open, and waited till the door had been closed. Colette took a step out from behind the stairs and tripped, her wings popping out.

"Master, do you see that glow? And did you hear that nose." Colette covered her mouth and gasped, getting rid of the wings.

"I did...but its gone now. It couldn't have been anything important." the door closed and Colette took a deep breath, standing up. She walked over to the door and leaned on it before opening turning the knob and rushing outside, turning around and closing the door so that there was no noise.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Colette froze, eyes wide, and turned around. Luke stood with a frown on his face and arms crossed, Meiu at his side.

"I-I couldn't sleep." Not all that much of a lie. Luke's eyes softened, and he uncrossed his arms.

"Oh." Luke turned around and walked the way he had been going. Meiu's ears flopped down, and Colette noticed. She leaned down to eye level with the chegal.

"Whats wrong?" Meiu looked at Colette, his blue eyes worried.

"Master's worried about something but he won't tell me." Colette frowned.

"What could he be worrying about?" Meiu only shrugged. Colette looked up to see Luke staring down at his hand by the edge, his face fearful. She walked over, a look of confusion on her face.

"Luke?" Luke flexed his hand, not hearing her.

"Luke? Are you alright?" Colette placed a hand on Luke's shoulder, and he jerked away from the contact.

"Y-yeah." Colette frowned, clasping her hands in front of her.

"Whats wrong with your hand? Did you injure it?" Luke shook his head.

"I-its nothing." Colette's frown deepened.

"No it isn't. You're staring at it like you're scared." I suppose Captin Obvious is helpful...SOMETIMES!

Luke only shook his head.

"I said its nothing, now leave me alone!" he nearly shouted, but refrained because it was still dark, but only the velvet black sky reminded him of that. Colette blinked and unclasped her hands.

"I'm sorry." Luke looked at her flabbergasted.

"It isn't your fault." Colette's brow furrowed.

"I'm sorry then for saying sorry." Luke twitched and sighed in annoyance. Meiu blinked at the two, wondering what was going on. Colette turned and looked up at the sky, smiling softly.

"Its so beautiful." Luke looked at her and then the sky.

"..."

"The stars are pinpricks of light, and just give everything an entire...unearthly look. Kind of like the Angels." Colette's smile was kind of pained. Luke nodded his head, not understanding the girls logic. He rubbed his head, eyes lowering to the ground.

"Colette..."

"Hm?" the half-angel looked at him with wide orbs of blue.

"Do you...think there is more than one world?" Colette laughed. Luke felt himself blush a little for asking such a stupid sounding question, but was surprised by her answer.

"Of course there is! I bet there's so many, that every star IS a different world!" Colette grinned. Luke could only looked at her flabbergasted.

"And once I become an Angel myself, I want to help everyone of them live a peaceful life." Colette nodded her head, eyes set and determined. Luke looked at her oddly. He wanted to ask how she was going to become an Angel, but was pretty sure that he didn't want to know.

"I don't think I'll ever become an Angel." Luke mumbled to himself, "I'll probably just disappear, vanish into thin air." Colette looked horrified at what Luke had said.

"What?" she half yelled.

"I hope you're able to help everyone one day." he grinned at her, though the look was pained, and Colette returned the look, at little less cheerful than normal, eyes worried about the teen before her. Her nature, didn't want her to go and leave him alone in his upset state. (A/N: B: NOT A PAIRING! KC: it just fits)

OoOoO

Tear sighed as she walked down the stairs to the lobby of the Inn. She had woken up to see that Luke was gone, and she was worried about him getting another headache while he was out. It was almost as bad as when she and the others had rescued him from Cloral Castle. Tear opened the door, and closed her behind her, eyes widening when she saw Luke standing with the blond girl from the group they had met up with. She noticed that Luke was staring at his hand, and that Colette was looking at him, worry written all over her face. As she got closer, she could hear their conversation.

"Are you sure you didn't hurt your hand? I can ask the Professor to look at it if you want." Luke shrugged and looked at his hand.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?" Colette looked worried and relieved at the same time.

"Yeah."

"Luke."

"Yeah."

"...well when she wakes up I'll ask."

"Yeah."

"...You're not paying attention are you?"

"Yeah." Colette stared at Luke for a moment then waved her hand in his face. Tear shivered from the wind, noting the Colette and Luke didn't seem to notice it. She frowned at that. She could understand Luke not noticing, but what about Colette? Maybe she was just too focused on Luke? Yeah, that was it. Tear walked up behind Luke and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Luke, its cold out. You better come inside."

"Yeah." Tear sighed and shook him.

"Don't make me slap you again."

"Hm? Whats the matter Tear?" Luke looked at Tear his eyes still half focused.

"Luke whats wrong? You only zone out like this when something is on your mind." Colette nodded her head and walked away a bit, leaving the two to have some private time. Comrades needed that right? 'Erm...maybe I should keep going. Maybe to the top to the mountain.' Tear sighed.

"Whats wrong with your hand?" Colette froze. 'Well...maybe it won't be too bad if I stayed and listened.' Colette walked away some more, but at a slower pace, and so that the two were still in hearing range.

"Its just...that at...the tower...I think I...injured my hand." Colette grinned, knowing she was right, but frowned at the same time. She continued her walk, knowing that anything else she heard would be relaid in the morning.

Tear's eyes brows furrowed as she frowned.

"Do you want me to heal it? I heard Colette asking if you wanted the Professor to look at your hand. It might not be a bad idea. She looks older than I do, so she might be able to help you more than I or Natalia." Luke nodded.

"Yeah. That doesn't sound like a bad idea." Tear picked Luke's hand up and began to press different points on his hand.

"Does that hurt at all?" Luke winched when Tear began pressing more towards where his pinky finger was.

"Did that hurt a lot?" Luke shrugged a bit before shaking his head.

"Enough." Tear nodded and pulled out a handkerchief and tied it around his hand.

"It may be broken, so try not to use it too much till tomorrow." Luke nodded his head, and yawned. A big jaw cracking yawn.

"Bed. Now." Luke nodded his head and Tear shepherd him inside where it was warm, and Meiu grinned and followed the two.

"Master's not worried now!" Tear looked at Meiu oddly.

"Maybe." she eyed Luke suspiciously, who was pretty much asleep on his feet.


	3. To The Ranch!

KC: Ah the morning, so tranquil, and peaceful. No one even awake yet...anytime now. Anytime. Yup...anytime now...

Bucky: one minute. - Bucky goes and gets a roster- there we go. Roster. Do your job.

* * *

The Zombies lurched forward. 

"Morning everyone! Isn't it a bright and beautiful day!" Colette cheered from the bottom of the stairs, knocking on the door to her comrades room. As she pounded on the door, it was opened from the inside and Lloyd duck as the fist came at him.

"Woah!"

"Oh I'm sorry Lloyd!" a save, and then a hit.

"Move out of the way Lloyd." Genis grumbled as he smacked into Lloyd, "I need to make food for everyone. Six extra probably." Genis yawned covering it quickly with his hand. Lloyd rolled his eyes but moved out of the room, giving the small boy room to move. At the top of the stairs, Guy had opened their door, and was about to go down the stairs when Anise come stumbling out of the room, rubbing the sleepers out of her eyes. Luke followed her at a faster pace, wondering where there was food. Anise bashed into Guy's back, pushing him down, and Guy turned around and grabbed Luke.

"WAH!" the three of them cried. Lloyd pushed Genis out of the way and towards the Inn Keepers desk. Colette ducked inside the room again, and watched in fear as Anise, Guy and Luke landed on Lloyd, Anise somehow coming out on the top of the pile.

"I knew I shouldn't have gotten up this morning." Luke moaned trying to get out from under Guy and Anise, both of which who were lying on their stomachs atop of Luke's own. (A/N kind of like a crisscross thing)

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Lloyd mumbled from under Luke's back, "You landed hard on my stomach."

"Sorry." Lloyd tried to shrug, but it didn't work.

"I've had worse..."

"Get off me Anise!" Guy cried as Anise jumped off and he bolted, once he was standing of course, back up the stairs, and unfortunately Tear was walking out, bag in hand, and Guy ran into her. Both Luke and Lloyd moved before Guy came crashing down again, Tear stumbling at the top, Jade having came from behind to steady her.

"My, my, I do love these morning disasters. Guy, thank you for lending a hand. Luke could never make things this interesting by himself." Raine stared up at him as she walked out. Kratos and Sheena had already left and were waiting outside.

"Could you people hurry up already. We didn't get the chance to release the seal yesterday." Raine never was a morning person. She grabbed Genis by the ear and led him outside, waiting for Colette and Lloyd to come on their own. Luke walked out before either did, Anise mumbling something along the lines of "what about breakfast?" as she walked out as well.

Natalia came up from behind Jade and twitched. She grabbed Tear from him and kicked him down. The Colonel went flying down the stairs and somehow managed to land on his feet by flipping in the air...somehow. Natalia wasn't much of a morning person either. She walked down the stairs while Tear dashed inside the room to see if they had forgotten anything. Lloyd, Guy, Jade, Natalia, and Colette walked outside. Colette walked up to Raine. She told Raine about Luke's hand, Raine's eyebrows furrowed.

"Luke, let me see your hand." she held her own out, waiting. Luke gulped and gave her his right hand. She removed the handkerchief and began to press down on some spots, hitting the same place as Tear had the night before. Luke gasped and jerk back. Raine raised an eyebrow, but for the most part ignored the teen and began to chant. Tear had just came out of the Inn, and saw Raine. The Auldrant group watched as mana, or fonons as they thought, gathered around Raine as she cried out the spell's name.

"First Aid!" Luke flinched as he felt the soothing healing magic enter his hand. In a span of only a few seconds, 30 at most, his hand no longer hurt. Raine dropped his hand, and smiled.

"That should do it. It was only a minor fracture. Though I am surprised that you didn't mention it earlier, but the fall this morning must have agitated it, making it worse then it had been." Luke nodded and rubbed his hand.

"Oh, you might want this back." Raine handed the handkerchief that Tear had put on his hand. He nodded and took it, storing it in a pocket.

"Now, if we're all set." Raine asked everyone eyeing them sternly.

"Yes, lets get going. We don't have all the time in the world." Kratos turned around as he spoke.

"If you don't mind, we'd like to accompany you." Raine looked at Jade, and his smiling face, "We don't know our way around, but you six seem to. And besides we'd like to repay you for your help." the others, expect Luke, nodded. He looked at his friends, wondering when they had decided this. Probably the night before.

"Yeah." Luke nodded his head, and smiled, "And thank you for healing my hand." Raine smiled. Kratos frowned, though no one saw it.

"In what do you specialize?" Kratos asked spinning back around and fixing a glare on Jade's grinning face.

"I'm a fonist, and spear user, Anise is a mage, Tear is a seventh fonist and also knows some healing arts, Natalia our archer and healer, and Luke and Guy are our swordsman, though Luke is a seventh fonist as well." a cold wind blew with sand in it, and the bird cawed again.

"I think that bird likes me." Jade grinned as the Chosen's group looked at each other.

"...Fonist?" Jade nodded his head.

"A sorcerer of sorts. I guess you could say.." A collective 'oh' from the other group was heard.

"What about a seventh fonist?" Lloyd cocked his head.

"A sorcerer who can use sound." another 'oh' came from the group. Luke tilted his head for a moment.

"I don't sing though." Tear covered a laugh with a cough.

"And I was wondering...you guys mentioned something about 'either World' when we were in the...Tower of Mana right?" Luke told them as most of the Chosen's group looked towards Sheena.

"Wah? I have to explain it again?!" she was stared at blankly. Sheena sighed and fiddled with the hem of her shirt.

"Um, you see, there are two worlds that we know of. Sylvarant, this world, and Tethe'alla, my world. They are parallel to each other, and they steal mana from each other in a sense. When one world is flourishing, the other is dying, so I came here..."

"Sheena, we just wanted you to tell them about the two worlds." Sheena blushed a bit.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Genis shook his head.

"Now she's sounding like Colette." Whack. Sadly, it wasn't Raine who got to Genis first.

"Uh...how do they steal 'mana' from each other?" Luke looked just as confused as the others, though Jade hid his. Colette grinned.

"Thats the Chosen's job. The Chosen is suppose to go around all of Sylvarant, or Tethe'alla, and release the four seals, and offering their prays. After each seal is released, and they have prayed, they gain an ability of the Angels. Once all of the seals are released, the Chosen is suppose to go to the Tower of Salvation, that huge one you can see from here, "Colette pointed to The Tower out for the sake of the Auldrant group, "And then the Chosen offers their prays once again, and they are reborn as an Angel, and the flow of mana is switched."

"So the basis of your two worlds thrive off of the thievery of the other? My, my don't you know stealing is wrong?" the bird flew by as both groups twitched. Kratos sighed and began to walk off.

"We didn't even know Tethe'alla existed until right now!" Lloyd exploded at the Colonel, who only pushed his glasses on his nose.

"So, there are three worlds?" Tear whispered. Colette and Kratos, who had stopped, heard and looked at her.

"Three Worlds?" Colette asked the question, for both her and Kratos, sounding excited and upset, "But what about that world?! How do you get your mana?!" the groups stared at Colette, her outburst shocking most of them, especially Tear. Colette took a breath and smiled at everyone.

"I guess that just means I'll have to work even harder to save them all!" Colette nodded her head, as if not only reassuring the groups but herself as well. The Auldrant group recovered from Colette's outbursts before the Chosen's groups, due to the fact that they didn't know as much about Colette as they did.

"To be honest we don't exactly understand what this mana stuff is. Just it sounds a lot like fonons...but different." Raine looked at Guy and the group inquisitively, Kratos storing this small amount of information in his mind for later uses.

"How would you go about using these 'fonons'?" Raine asked, resting her fingers against her chin.

"I propose we have an exchange of information." Jade stuffed his hands further in his pockets, "We tell you about fonons, if you tell us about mana."

"Sounds fair enough," Kratos said gruffly, crossing his arms, "but after we have released the seal. Releasing the seal is important for this world's safety that the Chosen switches the flow of Mana." Lloyd looked at the mercenary, his eyes confused.

"But whats wrong with telling them now?" Kratos turned his gaze towards Lloyd, his eyes turning hard.

"Do you want this world to die from the lack of mana?" Lloyd took a step back.

"N-no."

"Then we must hurry." Lloyd looked down at the ground, chewing his lip.

"But we also have to go back to the Human Ranch." a chill wind blew over the group, the Auldrant group not liking the sound of 'Human' anything. The Chosen's group looked upset. Colette looked up at Kratos, clasping her hands in front of her.

"We have to go save the people at the Ranch! Even if we were to release the seal right now, those people would still be killed, and then the Desian's would still be around just to collect more humans! We have to go there! We have to!" Kratos sighed and rubbed his forehead, 'This is probably a bad idea. I should just take her to the seal now, but Lloyd...'

"Alright." Colette's grin could only be outmatched by Lloyd's.

"Human...Ranch." Genis looked at the Auldrant group.

"Thats right. You don't know about them." he waved his hand around, trying to get his point across, "The Human Ranches hold many humans there to be turned into exspheres, like this one,"Genis showed the group his exsphere, " they're worked like slaves, until the expshere matures on them. They're basically just waiting to die." a shiver crawled up the spines of the Auldrant group, all of them looking horrified.

"How...how can...anyone..." Natalia began, but the words choked her. Guy looked over, his eyes sympathetic. Luke looked at the ground, clenching his fists, shaking with the effort not to punch the closet thing to him, which just happened to be Jade...and a boulder. Anise, Tear, and Jade just looked at the group, they're eyes the only thing showing any emotion at all.

"Thats...horrible." Anise whispered, her eyes wide.

Luke gulped, and looked at Lloyd, "We're coming too." Lloyd nodded his head, a grin plastered on his face.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Luke turned his gaze to Tear and nodded. His eyes may have been shaking but there was determination in them.

"I can't just sit by and watch humans throw away others lives just for the sake of an experiment." he spat out, his fist shaking. Tear took a step forwards, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down first. And don't say you can't." Luke nodded his head, taking deep breaths to calm down his heart rate. Genis looked at Luke, wondering why he was so touchy over this, but...Lloyd and himself were like that too. He looked up into Luke's eyes from where he stood, and saw the raw hidden pain and sorrow carved into them.

"To use someone, but to only throw them away later." Genis heard as Luke clenched his hands again. He nodded.

"Yeah, its just sick and wrong!" Lloyd nodded with his best friends statement.

"And we'll get them back for what they did to Marble and Chocolat." Genis grinned at Lloyd.

"Yeah!" Luke looked at the two, before grinning himself.

"Yeah! Lets go help them!" Luke started walking, Tear's hand dropping to her side.

"Yea Master! Lets help them! Just like the replicas!" Luke nodded and walked off.

"You two are going the wrong way." Sheena said dryly from behind the two. Luke span around and pointed at Sheena, his face blank.

"Alright, then you lead the way!" Natalia shook her head and sighed, while Anise jumped into the air.

"Yeah!" Guy shook his head while Anise jumped around.

"You really have to stop running ahead. Remember when you were attacked from behind?" Luke glared at Guy, while Kratos rubbed his forehead. 'More loud people. Oh joy. My headaches will thank you all.'

"Yeah Luke! Stay with the group, especially when you don't know where you're going!" Natalia stood with her hands on her hips, Guy looked at the princess and sighed.

"You're just as bad Natalia." Natalia looked at the machine-crazed man, her eyebrow twitching. She walked forward, smirking. When she was close enough for Guy to take notice, he jumped back with a yelp, his whole body shaking. Satisfied, Natalia walked away from him, the smirk still on her face.

OoOoO

Through the wonderful powers of time skip, and lazy authors, we bring you to our group arriving at the rock just outside the Ranch.

The two groups, now one, approached the rock outside of the ranch, the Desian orb from the grave site in Raine's hand.

"Here's the rock Professor!" Lloyd exclaimed, trying to push the boulder out of the way.

"Man, its heavy, even with my exsphere." Lloyd backed away from the rock, rubbing his wrists.

"Great observation. Now that we know boulders are heavy, should we try a different approach?" Jade shrugged.

"If you're making fun of someone for pointing out the obvious, then don't point out the obvious."

"Oh dear is the youngster picking a fight with this old man?"

"Pfff. Old. You don't know old." Kratos mumbled to himself.

"What was that? I'm hard of hearing in my old age."

"I said that you only claim to be old to get out of things that you think are either below you or you do not want to do."

"I may not be as old as some mind you, but I have always been frail." The Colonel did a few 'coughs' for good measure. Kratos merely looked annoyed. 'If he's frail then I'm a faerie.'

"If you're frail, then may I ask you what you're doing fighting."

"I have asthma attacks every now and then, but in between each attack, I am... fine to... fight." The groups just looked at the secret Angel and the Colonel, who was busy acting out an asthma attack. Kratos only stared, his auburn eyes boring holes in the Colonels.

The rest of our crew, had backed off and began to look at the boulder, wondering how they were going to use the orb to move the rock.

"Maybe you should try using your mana sis." Genis suggested. Raine nodded her head, and began focusing her mana, using the orb as a amplifier. Eyes widened, and jaws dropped as the boulder started rising off of the ground, and away from the secret entrance. Meiu looked over at the two arguing 'adults', frowning.

"We figured out a way to get in! Meiu!"

"Pompous buffoon." Jade's voice soared into the ears of the group

"Ignorant Cur."

"Ignoramus."

"Insolent fool."

"Would you two knock it off already?! We're going to get caught if you keep it up." Raine hissed at them, her eyes showing just how annoyed she was. The others just stared and blinked at the two arguing men.

"200 glad on Kratos."

"I'll bet Jade...just to be fair...you know." Lloyd and Luke looked at each other, putting their money in between them. Raine only sighed and walked to the boulder.

"Jerk."

"Bastard."

"Welp."

"SHUT IT!" and yet, even after Natalia's cries and Anise's tugging at the Colonel's jacket, the two men never shut up.

"You know...they're language is starting to get foul...well...more like what I use." Luke nodded to Lloyd's statement.

"Yeah." Tear sighed and looked at Raine.

"Maybe we should just leave them." Raine nodded her head.

"Yes, even if they are our comrades, Kratos can handle his own, and Jade...well I'm sure he'll be fine." Tear nodded her head.

"Even if the Colonel acts childish sometimes, he knows how to fight." Genis walked over to Luke and Lloyd.

"200 Gald that Raine gets annoyed enough to leave them..." Luke and Lloyd motioned to the pile, and Genis put his amount in, knowing he would win, hands down and no magic of course.

"I hope you never reproduce. The child would take after you, and we wouldn't want that." Kratos's eyes narrowed almost to slits, and Jade smirked, knowing he hit a nerve.

"Hit a soft spot did I?" Kratos's teeth could be heard grinding against each other. He turned on his heel and walked through the opening after Raine.

"Aww!"

"Ha!"

"We'll have to split it. Raine left, and Jade won." Luke nodded his head, grinning, while Lloyd looked upset at having lost. Sheena looked at the three boys and shook her head.

"Men." she walked through the tunnel, Tear, and Natalia walking after her. Guy had already gone ahead, and was in front of Raine, wondering what kind of machines he could see in this place.

"How come you guys did bets without me!" Anise cried, looking upset, "I could have won it all." The three boys exchanged a glance and bolted into the tunnel. Jade stood where he had been and looked at Anise.

"That man...Kratos...he's...interesting. I wonder why my insult about children upset him so much." The Colonels eyes looked over at the tunnel, where Anise had just ran into, mumbling about 'bets'.

"Maybe...its just my...imagination." Jade's eyes narrowed, and he fixed his glasses, walking into the tunnel as well, hoping that whatever threat was at this place wouldn't be too much to take care of.

OoOoO

Raine and Guy were the first ones of the group to reach the inside of the Ranch. Guy's eyes widened and bolted over to the most helpful thing one could ever find inside a Ranch. A refresher. Raine didn't bother going over as she had already figured out how it worked...well almost. She just didn't want to end up scaring the young enthusiast, so she engrossed herself with the machines up the stairs and on the wall till the rest of the group got to the room. Tear and Natalia were next, and they too walked up the stairs, only to watch Raine press some buttons, trying to do what, they had no idea. Soon the rest of the group arrived, Kratos standing far off to the side, glowering at the Colonel.

Guy gave a cry of excitement and motioned for everyone to come close to the machine.

"It restores your energy, and heals you!" the Sylvarant group had large clumps of sweat in their hair as they watched the Auldrant group fuss over the machine. Raine cleared her throat to grab everyone's attention.

"It's called a refresher, and it refreshes you, as the name says, and the vending machine beside it, allows you to buy healing items from it." The Auldrant group looked fairly impressed with the refresher, not so much the vending machine.

Luke walked over to the vending machine, seeing a lot of the healing items he was familiar with.

"We could use some more apple gels...since there isn't any lemon gels."

"Are they the same things as you use back home?" Sheena asked, coming up beside him. Luke nodded his head.

"For the most part." Sheena nodded and put some glad in, and punched in the code for life bottles. Luke looked at her oddly.

"With Lloyd, we really need these. I swear he passes out at least ONCE every major battle we're in, and sometimes even when we're not in major battles. I haven't even been with the group that long." Sheena shook her head, and Luke coughed, remembering when he had been like that.

"I'm getting better at it." Lloyd mumbled under his breath, thinking it better not to start a fight when in the Ranch, if any of his past experiences where anything to go by.

Luke looked at the vending machine, deciding to get some more apple gels. He put some glad in, punched the code in, and just as the apple gels had come out...

"Ahhh!" Luke fell forward, grabbing the machine, and Sheena being close enough, grabbed onto him, so that he didn't hit the floor.

(You idiotic dreck! There's no Hima anywhere on the maps! And I've checked every map I could get my hands on!) Asch's voice boomed in Luke's ears.

"What is the big deal anyway? Why are you trying to find where I am that badly?" Luke asked pain relevant in his voice. Sheena gave him a worried look, turning her gaze towards Raine.

'His twin?' she mouthed. Raine only shrugged, having very little knowledge on what was going on.

(Ugh! You really are an idiot if you haven't figured it out by now!)

"Huh?" Sheena shifted nervously. No one besides Luke could hear Asch, and it was unsettling. Sheena only hopped that the red head wouldn't scream again.

(Uuuggghhh! The jewel you reject! You have the jewel!)

"I... I do?"

(Yes it mixed with you! Because your frequency is the same as it)

"But I don't have it now..."

(Yes you do! Its probably in a pocket or still mixed up with you!)

Luke reached into a few of his pockets before finally locating the jewel. A faint blush was detected on Sheena's face as Luke looked in said pockets, moving around so that he didn't make this an...uncomfortable situation for either of them. His hand stopped at an inside back pocket, the smooth surface of the jewel gliding over his fingers.

"Oh." Luke pulled his hand from his pocket, not disturbing the jewel, and put his hand on the machine again.

(Idiot how could you not notice it sooner?! You dumbass)

"Enough of the insults get to the point." Luke grumbled.

(I just told you...)

"Oh. Well...we found out we got transported to a different world..."

(Only you could manage to screw up this badly you...)

Luke blinked a few times waiting for the insult, but it never came.

(...genius)

"What?" Luke blinked in surprise, "Are you sick?"

(No you idiot. If you're in another world then Van can't get his hands on the jewel! Its in a place that he can't get to! As long as you stay there until we need the jewel that is.)

"Not like we have a choice"

(I'll see if I can find out exactly what happened. Maybe we can recreate the screw up you caused so when its time you can get your sorry self back here,)

"Hey!" Luke said as the headache vanished.

"Is your headache gone?" Luke nodded his head, trying to stand up, but failed horribly, Sheena having to support him. Luke ended up pulling Sheena down closer to the ground, having no control over his body, and for once it was a good thing. A Desian ran into the room, and tripped over the two, and was knocked out after he soared into the wall, like a good Desian should.

"That was certainly lucky, he plowed headfirst into a wall. Good job Luke, you caused an unfortunate accident." Luke grumbled under his breath about Jade needing a new hobby. Sheena helped him stand up, but Luke was still unsteady. The thing known as Kratos moved an inch from where he had been since the group had entered, still leaning on the wall. (A/N Holding up the wall is a full time job people!)

"We really need to get going, as we'll have to split up. Lloyd, why don't you decided who should go with who." The look in Kratos' eyes said that he wanted the chance to kill Kvar.

Lloyd nodded his head.

"I'll take Kratos and the Professor with me."

"Oh, and you're planning to go and fight with two people by your side then?" Lloyd turned to the Colonel.

"We've managed to do this before, and Kratos and I, we both have something to say to Kvar."

"I'm implying that you take at least three of our group with you as well." Lloyd shook his head at Jade.

"Its personal. And I can't ask you guys to help us with something like..."

"Yeah. And we'll need all the help with pressing the switches and opening the warp point to the control room." Genis said somewhat sarcastically.

"Yes, it would be best to have extra hands come with us. Lloyd, we should have some of their group come with us." Lloyd nodded his head, and Kratos grumbled something under his breath. Colette heard what Kratos had said.

"I think Jade should come with us! He's probably the most brainy out of your group. He looks strong too!" Colette grinned, and Jade smiled.

"I would be honor to escort you. Not like I have much choice in the matter." Kratos' eyebrow twitched. 'Someone let me kill him' Lloyd nodded his head.

"And Anise and Natalia should go with that group as well. Luke, Tear and Guy should come with us." both groups nodded they're heads, agreeing with Lloyd.

"Lets head out." Lloyd pointed towards the door.

"The sooner the better." Kratos nodded, wanting to kill the monster, who had cause him so much pain.

* * *

Bucky: ITS MY FAULT THAT WE UPDATED SO LATE...well compared to what we wanted to do. 

KC: eh...either way we got it up. SO REJOICE!

Bucky: Genis. Desclaimer.

Genis: Poet Bucky and Kimcat do not own Tales of the Abyss or Tales of Symphonia.

Bucky: But I own plushie plans!

KC: and I own a copy of the games.


End file.
